


Im Gay

by DarlingAna



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lemon, XD, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuen comes out as gay?????? what happen! misha loves the booty. wait, lily's missing!! we have t find heer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I haven't slept in so long. I haven't written in so long. Why am I posting this

Shizune walked into the room, “Holy shit I’m gay.” She announced. “Please sit down.” Teacher said. “I can’t hear you bitch I’m fucking deaf.”   
“So I hear youre a gay,” Rin says, doing something gay probably. Maybe eating with long ass toes. Who fucking knows lmao  
“I sure fucking am.” Shizune says, looking at her butt. 100% fucking gay wowe ! “I’m lesbo 4 so girls here wahaha wait shit im not misha”   
“What gurls are you go for? Wat’s your type?” Rin shut the fuck up  
“I like a girl with a fat ass mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”  
“Hell fffuckign yeshah” Rin leaned back and put shades on with her long ugly toes. “I feel ya girl. Well I mean-“   
“HELLO LESBIANS YOUR FUCKING GOD IS HERE, IT’S ME!!!!” Misha pops up from Shizune’s ass and yodels at the top of her lungs. What.  
“Get the fuck out I’ma independent lesbian now. Ok WOW” Misha backs dat ass up into Shinue’s face “im gay”   
“OH REALLY SHIZUNE? YOU LIKE DAT BOOTY?? QUEEN BOOTY.” Misha backs it the fuck up work it gurl.   
“Hell yeah I like dat booty back it the fuck up woop woop>”  
No lap dances in lunch, thnak u.   
“AaaaaaaaahAHAHHHAHEYYROPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP HEY ASSHOLES” Lily says “I CAN TSEE SHIT HELP wait im blind” lily walks into a wall. Dammit lily   
“is anyone evern here?? Hello im really gay and-“ “did someone sya gay” “how did you heaer me you’re deaf””ok”  
“so if you’re gay? And im gay???????? We?? Lesibjan toghether,” lly starts to undress shizune. Hot yuris are goignt o follow don’t like don’t read.   
Puss puSS AND PUSS PUSSM TOGETHER HOT HOT YURI?? FINGE RS SISSIOR   
“holy shut im really gay” “haha u hot trolled imm really rin” “oh”   
RIN TOUCH ES BOOB BOOB . AA gay tit TITITIT And puss. AAAAAAAA “ im gaY”   
“rin I didn’t know you were a gay”   
“well I fuckign am ok wow lol. Im Your GAY. “ “Ur good at dis yuri shit” “thank”   
RIN AND SHIZUNE G TDONE AND DIRTY.   
“ok but here is realy lily?” “the rela lily is missing.” OH ONO????????? WHERE IS LILY???  
“oh”   
“bbut now were lesbians no more bithc fighting that blind bitch” “ok”   
RIN IS LESIBNA??? LILY IS MISSING???? YURI??? MISHA QUEEN OF BOOTY?? Fuffuckig mind out. Chapter 2 : lily is a tit//


End file.
